Mislaid Affection
by Space23Case
Summary: When falling in love some people don't realize it's happening and sometimes things get lost in translation. Fallow Harry and Draco as they struggle to come to terms with their feelings for one another and develop a "relationship." Slash. Fluffy at times.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own harry potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

As far as he could see it was morning he sat up and felt a sharp pain pulse through his skull, he rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses looking up at the Red colored walls, he ran his hands through his hair and soon realized he needed at shower.

He got up from his bed and dragged ass the whole way to the bathroom he turned on the shower and stepped in sighing as the warm water ran down his back, this was heaven he washed quickly and wrapped himself in a towel.

After he was dressed and prepared to begin his morning he walked down the stairs of the town house and into the kitchen, He smelled french toast which he soon learned, Draco was making for the three of them.

Harry rubbed his eyes and rolled them as he saw Luna on the living room floor doing a strange yoga move she was on her head, it looked really painful but she had her usual dreamy look on her face.

He sat at the counter and rubbed his temples, Draco dropped a plate of french toast in front of him, What the hell had he done now.

" Hung over harry?" Luna asked cheerily from her awkward position on the floor.

" I think I'm dead." Draco slammed the syrup down next to Harry's plate and Luna giggled, Draco told her everything and it drove Harry nuts.

Luna got up and walked over to a cabinet taking out three cups and filling them with pumpkin juice, Her plate was placed in a normal manner in her spot next to harry and Draco huffed as he placed his plate down across from harry.

Luna placed a cup in front of Draco who nodded she then walked around the counter and placed one next to harry, The three ate in silence but harry had a feeling Draco and Luna were speaking with their eyes and he thought he had a pretty good guess who the subject was.

Luna finished quickly and left the kitchen going up the stairs, Draco and Harry sat in silence for about 10 minutes until harry could not handle it any longer.

" Are you going to tell me what your angry about.?"

Draco looked down at harry coldly, " What makes you think I am angry?" Harry rolled his eyes " I don't know, the slamming of the plates, the not talking to me", Draco smiled a bit but it faded as quickly as it had appeared "I'm talking to you right now."

" Fine don't tell me then." harry got up and put his plate in the sink and marched up the stairs When he walked back down he saw luna dressed for the day in a strange blue dress with white buttons, red and white stripes, with bright red stocking and black boots.

" I'm off to work, you two don't kill each other now."

Harry waved to her as she sipped her cup coffee, Luna walked out of the door and Draco glared at harry before brushing by him and stomping up the stairs.

Honestly Harry did not know how he had ended up living up here, It just kinda happened one day but he enjoyed every minute of it. He was going through school to become a healer, Luna had taken over editing the Quibbler due to her father's passing.

Draco was attending a Muggle University, he did not have a specific plan yet so he just took classes in whatever interested him. He was particularly fond of math, The three of them were living in a town house in Muggle London about two blocks from the leaky cauldron.

Now that he thought about it this had been Luna's idea, Harry was torn from his thought's by his cell phone ringing.

He looked down at it to see Hermione's number lighting up the phone, Harry sighed and answered reluctantly.

" Harry what happened to you last night?", " I was with you?" Harry said with a start. " Yeah, we were talking around 2 am and I fell asleep when I woke up your were gone.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "what the fuck had he done last night"

" Hermione, I'm sorry but I have no idea what happened last night."

"What?"

" I said,"

" I heard what you said! Harry you have to be more careful, you can't just walk around and do things like that it's dangerous."

" Hermione, I don't want to have to live my life always looking over my shoulder."

" I'm sorry harry, you just know how nervous I get, you should probably get some sleep."

" I don't need and more sl..."

Harry looked down at the phone but Hermione had hung up on him, Harry winced as he heard Draco slamming things up stairs. Rolling his eyes Harry walked up the stairs and grabbed his keys making his way for the door the last thing he wanted to do was spend time with Draco Malfoy when he was in a bad mood.

- Draco POV-

Draco sat on his bed glaring at the emerald colored wall on the opposite side of his room, His textbooks for Muggle University were spread out on his bed infront of him but he was having a particularly hard time concentrating on his school work.

His eyes moved from the green wall to his open text book, he pushed his foot out and shoved the book off of his bed just for the sake of taking his anger out on something.

_ 'how dare he?, Harry Potter say that HE DRACO MALFOY was gay.'_

now in truth he had never thought about being homosexual, but potter judging him was not Draco's idea of a good time. He had been with his fair share of women, the other side had never occurred to him.

Draco in a pump of sheer adrenaline stood up off of his bed and slipped on the book he had previously abused, He stood and brushed himself off glaring down at his book kicking it under his bed.

- Harry's POV-

Harry walked out of the house and down the street towards the corner store, He walked in and got a cup of coffee. He did not even know what he was doing. Harry just walked around aimlessly sipping his coffee, Neville waved to harry as he walked into the leaky cauldron with a strange looking plant in his arms.

Harry suddenly had an idea, he followed Neville into the Leaky Cauldron and through to the entrance to Diagon Alley, He made a bee-line for the Quibbler News print Office Luna had bought the building instead of printing out of her home like her late father.

When the Blue Bubble Lettered sign came into view he smiled as color and Font Change on the large sign, it suddenly looked like parchment and QUIBBLER was written in a drippy black ink.

He opened the door and ducked as the yellow office notes flew over his head, they looked like muggle post-its. Susan Bones sat at one of the two desks arguing on the phone with someone, Harry nodded to her and she smiled before returning to her argument.

Harry walked by a table of magazines that were assembling themselves and tying in large bunches. He walked over to Luna's desk and smiled down at her, she looked up at him with her usual dreamy look on her face.

"Luna I need your help?" Harry said plastering the best grin her could muster on his face.

"Of Course I would be happy to help you harry."

" Why is Draco mad at me."

Luna's face fell to a frown that looked quite strange on her.

"I'm sorry harry I can't tell you that"

Harry did not respond right away, he was about to speak again when Susan spoke up apparently done with her argument.

" I heard you asked him if he was gay in a pub." Then she looked thoughtful and said, " Well Seamus told me you sort of screamed it at him."

Luna glared at her and Susan quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

" I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Luna just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Harry didn't know what to make of this information, so many things were swirling around his head at one time. He felt the breath leave his lungs and his face burned with embarrassment, His legs felt like jelly.

Should he be angry with him self?, Was Draco in the wrong or was he?. Easy answer, he was. Harry stood for a good ten minutes staring at a random space, he could only say one word when Luna asked him if he was alright.

"Fuck."

**So that's it for this chapter I am happy with this and It was good time making it. I recommend a story I am reading currently, It's called **

_**' A Series of connecting the dots, by: Digitilace'**_

** Space23Case =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own harry potter it belongs to the lovely Mrs. J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: I know I have not written in a while and now that I'm restarting I feel really good about this.**

* * *

Harry smiled at the two women in the quibbler office before running out the door, his face was still hot with shame and he felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't looking were he was going at all he was just blindly running.

"Ooof! "

He collided head first with his best friend, Ron looked down at him puzzled and then had a know smirk plastered across his freckled face. Harry attempted to go around him he was not in the mood for ron to make fun of him.

But Ron grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him toward Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Harry struggled to break free of Ron's grip but this only made the vice like hand tighten even more if it were possible.

Once inside the woman at the register nodded to him and he was being dragged into the back room, were George was sitting reclined in his office chair and folded infront of this mouth.

Ron sat harry down in one of the two seats in front of George's desk and harry could not help but feel that he was about to be fired from a job, he never even had.

" Harry this is an intervention." George said not even cracking a smile.

George and Ron were both looking at him very seriously.

" We think you shouldn't be living with Loony and Malfoy." Pipped up Ron.

" Don't call her Loony!" George said angrily before harry even had a chance, Harry gave George a strange look but george just brushed him off.

" Right Sorry, Harry you are just changing."

"Your insane." Harry said to them seriously, "Like this is what crazy people do."

Harry walked out of the room and back toward the front entrance, Ron and George followed him out and continued with work as if the three of them had not had such an odd conversation.

Harry had only been awake for 3 hours and his world has already been turned upside down and he was as confused as ever.

-DracoPOV-

The couch, the wall, the ceiling. Draco lay on the living room floor and his eyes flicked between the three objects in the room. A familiar noise told him he had a text message and he looked at his phone across the room and contemplated not responding.

He rolled off of the couch and grabbed his phone.

_" You can't stay inside all day." _ _-Luna_

He walked back to the couch and flopped down onto the cushions choosing not to respond he placed his phone on the table. It buzzed again and he let out a groan he looked at the glowing screen again.

_" Staying cooped up in there is not going to make it any better." -Luna_

It's buzzed again and Draco thought he might lose it and break the phone, this time when he looked he grunted sat up on the couch and threw the phone at the couch cushion.

_"How would you feel about a pet dragon?"__ -Luna_

Draco glanced longingly at his bedroom door on the way to the bathroom, he was contemplating packing all of his things and making a run for it. He was fairly certain he could never face Harry again without becoming thoroughly embarrassed and that was just not on his list of things he would consider and good time.

He looked at him self in the mirror and thought this through he could not just leave Luna and Harry with his 1/3 of the rent, yes that was going to be his reason for not going he did not want to financially burden his two roomates.

Draco slid on his socks from the bathroom to his room going in and locking the door, he needed to be alone he needed to think. He had always known deep down he supposed, But he has never had to face it until now, and that is exactly why he was so angry at harry.

He had to look at this head on. He knew no one would think bad of him, anyone who really mattered to him anyway, He was going through the stages of grief he knew that much.

He counted them on his fingers "Denial" and "Anger" he had two down three more to go, and at the end of this very painfully long day would be acceptance, no he was not sure if it would lead there or if he was just going mad. Maybe this muggle schooling he was getting was really teaching him something.

His face was mushed on the side of his pillow and he was staring at his TV though it was off and he could only faintly see his own reflection staring back at him. This was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done, and he has not even left the house today.

He thought about the few female sexual interactions he had in his life, he tried to think of things about those times that he had liked, why had he been with those women. They were not unattractive and they were not bad people.

Maybe if he tried to call one of them and talk to them, maybe if he tried to be with a women again he could shake this whole thing off. He thought about this for about 45 minutes turning the idea over in his head again and again.

"Bargaining" He spoke out loud to himself. He laughed at himself how could he realize he was doing something "i.e. going through grief" when it was currently happening.

Maybe he was mad, he heard his phone ring downstairs and ignored it. He turned and flipped on his bed trying to find a comfortable position. Everything felt uncomfortable He felt stupid and slightly shamful sitting inside like this all day, letting a simple statement get so engraved into his brain. "I've been Depressed all day."

"Are you gay?"

"ARE YOU GAY?"

"Am I gay?"

"Am I gay?"

He sat up so quickly it made his head spin.

"HOLY SHIT I'M GAY!"

**_Acceptance_**

* * *

**- Space23Case**


End file.
